1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to a broadband antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of wireless local area networks (WLAN) are getting more and more extensive along with the development of wireless communication technology. Thus, antenna performance has become a key factor affecting value of products.
Communication devices today need to be built light and compact for complying with the market trend and user needs. However, due to limited space, bandwidth of a conventional planar inverted-F antenna is constrained from being able to meet the requirement of a broadband communication system, and transmission efficiency of the antenna is reduced.